


Missives Between

by HopeStoryteller



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Almalexia is also mentioned, Gen, Naryu is mentioned, because I love her, sliiiightly cracky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStoryteller/pseuds/HopeStoryteller
Summary: The Vestige is briefly a glorified carrier pigeon. He's still not sure what's going on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Holiday TES Fanfic Fest!





	Missives Between

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mournholdvacation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournholdvacation/pseuds/mournholdvacation) in the [Holiday_TES_Fanfic_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Holiday_TES_Fanfic_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sotha Sil and Vivec, talking to each other; comparing Cities, joking around, just being, friends! (After they obtain godhood, please.)

_Vehk—_

_Ayem’s birthday is coming up. Of course she dislikes being reminded of mortality, but it has been so long since we spent time together, just the three of us. We should do something special. Thoughts?_

_The mer I’ve sent this missive with can be trusted. Send him back with your answer._

_—Seht_

* * *

_Seht—_

_Celebration of mortality is an unwise course charted. Instead consider celebration of our godhood. It is a quickly darting bird. We have little time to prepare._

_—Vehk_

* * *

_Vehk—_

_A quiet, personal celebration of our godhood would be even sooner. I am open to it instead. I confess I had not recalled the occasion myself, but my previous question still stands: what to do?_

_—Seht_

* * *

_Seht—_

_A prudent selection may be that of the carrier._

_—Vehk_

* * *

Ereseth clears his throat awkwardly. “Let me get this straight, ignoring the fact that I’m not straight and most Dunmer aren’t to be honest. The reason I’ve been being sent back and forth between here and Vivec all day is because you’re trying to plan something special for Lady Almalexia, because you all miss spending time with each other. Is that everything?”

“Yes,” Sotha Sil says.

“And Lord Vivec told you to ask me,” Ereseth continues. “Why?”

Seht half-shrugs. “We don’t get out much.”

Ereseth has to admit that he’s not exactly wrong. But Sotha Sil is clearly waiting for an answer of some kind, and saying nothing won’t exactly bode well for if he wants any hope of ever becoming an actual Clockwork Apostle. So he thinks.

Eventually, he says, “I don’t keep a list of the people I know who aren’t dead or want me dead, or… you and the other Living Gods I guess, but if I did it would have maybe two names on it. So I’m probably not the best person to ask.”

“What of those two people?”

Frowning, Ereseth says, “Well, my brother still thinks I’m dead—I should _probably_ let him know I’m not, but on the other hand if he doesn’t know I’m alive our parents don’t know I’m alive and there’s really no downside to that—and Naryu probably isn’t a good example. We tend to drink a lot and complain about everything and everyone else.”

Fortunately for Ereseth, Sotha Sil does not ask who Naryu is. Unfortunately for Ereseth, that’s probably because he already knows who she is. The knowing smile isn’t helping.

* * *

_Vehk—_

_We still need an idea._

_—Seht_

* * *

_Seht—_

_Sweetrolls._

_—Vehk_

* * *

_Vehk—_

_Is this because Ayem likes them, or because you like them?_

_—Seht_

* * *

_Seht—_

_Yes._

_—Vehk_


End file.
